


Merlin - a character review

by AndreKl



Series: Merlin - all our favorite idiots [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-11-02 03:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreKl/pseuds/AndreKl
Summary: Do you believe you know everyone in Merlin? Do you know who is good and evil? Maybe you are wrong and judge the characters by their names and not by their actions. This is a semi-serious/semi-ironic character review of the typical heroes and villains - or favorite idiots (as I like to call them).





	1. Gaius - the puppet master

**A/N:** This story is slightly ironic and therefore not completely serious. So if you see Merlin just as “monster of-the week show” than you should NOT read it. But if you see Merlin as a show, where the characters undergo a complex development you should read this.

Welcome everybody! This is a fic that was previously published at fanfiction.net, because I was bored of predictable black-and-white / good-and-evil plots. I decided to post it here in order to give you the opportunity to speculate about our favorite idiots – that’s my way to call the ‘heroes’ and ‘villains’. There are two sequels to this, but publishing depends on the feedback. I don’t want to bore you.

Fair warnings:

  1. Merlin belongs to the BBC. Otherwise, I would have made the show completely different. But wouldn’t have the fun to write it.
  2. English is not my mother tongue. Sorry for any mistakes.
  3. If you like the concept of clearly defined heroes and villains in the show, you should not read this. This is a SATIRE and you should understand it this way. So, don’t take it deadly serious. It is just fun with a tiny bit of truth. ENJOY!!!



* * *

 

**Chapter 1: Gaius – the puppet master**

Gaius is the good soul of Camelot: mentor, physician, advisor and surrogate father for Merlin – there is absolutely nothing negative about him, isn´t it? Could it be possible that the nice uncle is not as perfect as he seems to be or better pretends to be?

This is mean, isn’t it? I guess some of you expect me to speculate about his possible role in the Purge. Trust me this is going to come. But not now. First, we want to have some fun. Let’s speculate about little Gaius. I know it’s hard to imagine, but even Gaius was a young man. Once upon a time, a long time ago, ...

Little gaius (with a small g) was a highly motivated and inquisitive student of MAGIC. Yeah, I know this is not surprising. But things become more interesting, if we speculate about his teachers and fellow students… Let’s welcome Nimueh! Well, we have two eager teenagers or young adults, who spend a lot of time together… Did I mention that Nimueh was really hot? Can you see it? Kisses?! Maybe. I like to say, that this is quite possible… At least, if both sides are interested in it. But we know Nimueh. The lady had some higher aims than a partly talented sorcerer. Yes, this is correct. I claim to say that gaius was just partly talented. However, Nimueh made an impressive career – High priestess, friend with the royals, etc. etc. Is it possible that our hormone-driven student gaius became a little … how to say it nicely? Oh, to hell with it! He was jealous. Have you ever heard him talking positive about the Old Religion? Nope! Is this just his ‘disgust’ as Camelot’s loyal fighter against magic or is it more? Maybe. But one point is clear. Merlin was supposed to help free magic – at least Gaius and Kilgarrah say so. There is just one (tiny) problem in that. Merlin’s main source for learning magic is Gaius. So, if Gaius tells him that the Old Religion is all evil… Merlin would never believe Uther’s propaganda, but Gaius… Is it just me or does that actually mean that our nice uncle Gaius manipulated Merlin?

However, suddenly his king became obsessed with the idea of an anti-magic war. What a coincidence!!!

So, this was little gaius. But he grew up. From now on, he deserves a big G. We are going to focus on the actual time of the show.

Let´s have a closer look on the facts. Gaius lives in Camelot in a time of a monstrous genocide on the magic population. Even non-magical persons, who unknowingly talk or meet magic people are persecuted and slaughtered systematically. How is it possible that Gaius, a well-known sorcerer, survived? Moreover he became the expert for magic, closest friend and advisor of the king.

STRANGE!!! HOW DID HE MANAGE THIS???

Nimueh indicated that he was not as uninvolved in the purge as he pretends to be. Is it possible that he proved himself to be helpful in Uther`s war? There is no doubt that Gaius is willing to do everything to help his king, including sacrificing humans. An example for this is his role in Arthur´s birth. He did not know that the queen would die, but he knew that a life has to be taken for a new one to begin. Who cares for the life of a peasant if Gaius can assist his king? Nobody.

It is also very clear that Gaius never tried to convince Uther to stop the war or even to resist actively. Fans of Gaius might say that this is a pragmatic attitude. He is in a better position to help Merlin as the king’s friend and advisor. On the other side, nobody can deny that Gaius benefits from this attitude. he is always very quick to assist in magical problems as the last surviving expert for magic. There is a very symbolic speech of Gaius when Gwen´s father is arrested and latterly killed because of sorcery (S01 E12). In this episode he prays Uther to the skies: “… he brought this land stability and prosperity…”

Even the greatest fans of Gaius should ask oneself: “ON WHICH SIDE IS HE? WHAT ARE HIS TRUE MOTIVATIONS?”

Some might say that Gaius, like Merlin, is just waiting for Arthur to become king and make peace with magic people etc. The problem is that he did never make even the slightest attempt to push Arthur in this direction – even after Uther´s death. It is obvious that he keeps lying about the true reasons for the purge – Arthur´s birth. Otherwise he would have confessed to be a liar. But hey this is understandable, Gaius reputation is much more important than stopping a war. Who cares if hundreds of people suffer and die?

But lying is only one of Gaius's minor wrongs. He is a much better manipulator. Gaius is always on the spot to stop Merlin telling Arthur about his magic; helping Morgana with her magic, etc. (in the first episodes). Morgana is one of Gaius´s preferred victims. She trusts him since her childhood and he lies to her and drugs her in return. Of course this is only to help and protect her. A likely story! Gaius is also very quick to condemn her as an evil traitor, when Morgana is the source of the sleeping spell, although she was not aware of this. But why was he doing this? Why was he so quick to blame his ‘favorite patient’? Of course, we could speculate about this on several levels. But I want to make this more simple. What is the reason that Gaius can live in Camelot, have this high position at the court? Simple answer: His knowledge about magic. If you want to fight magic, you have to know magic. In other words, to secure his position as Camelot’s ‘magic expert’ he must identify some renegade sorcerers – from time to time. Gaius is actually very good in this. Have you realized how often he runs to Uther, Arthur or Gwen in order to warn him for sorcery? Wait! Let me repeat this. Gaius ran to the kings and queens of Camelot – not the other way around. A little strange for someone, who pretends to be a slave laborer in Camelot’s anti-magic regime. Btw. concerning this point I remember one episode of the show, where I was screaming at the TV. ‘The tears of Uther Pendragon’ was the ideal chance to protecting magic users, lifting the ban, … you know all these prophecy things about love, peace and harmony. Arthur was regent of Camelot, he did not blame for daddy being … err … not at his best. So, Gaius and Merlin had the perfect opportunity to have a serious talk. Nowadays, parents do this all the time with their teens, when refer to the birds and the bees… Err… Sorry, this was a little off the topic. The episode about Gwen and Arthur will be later. However, what I mean is that Gaius and Merlin had a perfect chance to give Arthur a slight push in the right direction. It would have avoided a lot of blood sheet. Granted, Merlin could have ended with a true Golden Age after less than three seasons – no fan (and no producer) wants this to happen. We are still avoiding the crucial question: What were Gaius and Merlin actually doing at this time? They had a nice small talk about all the children that were slaughtered during the purge – just the typical diversion, when you have nothing to do. But the main priority of our ‘heroes’ was to put Uther back on the throne. Sorry. Can you repeat this? Yes, they wanted a maniac mass murderer and dictator to continue his job – there are still a few magic users remaining, after all. What were they thinking? Any ideas? Was Uther some kind of Camelot’s Rambo, able to defeat entire enemy armies just by himself? Nope. This is Merlin’s doing – at least, he says so.

_Psst! We must be more tactful here. I don’t like to be hit by a lightning. You know, omnipotent grumpy warlocks can have a tendency act a little … wrath of God and so on._

However, we had just realized that Gaius must find ‘evil’ sorcerers all day long. But this can be really tricky in a kingdom where all magic users are either dead or hidden in slum-like huts. But Gaius is a lucky man. There is a girl running in his rooms every day, who has magic and is willing to stand up against Uther. Isn’t that a perfect coincidence – once again?

 

In summary, Gaius’s main interest is to avoid any changes of the existing status quo. In the end, it does not matter who is one the throne: Uther, Arthur, Gwen – the only constant power is Gaius - the puppet master.


	2. The great dragon - the only winner

**Chapter 2: The great dragon – When two people quarrel, a third rejoices**

Well, what can be said about the great dragon: He is the all-knowing, super-magic and wise advisor of Merlin. He is always on hand with help and advice for our hero. Or so the legend says. But as usual facts tells a slightly different story.

According to the show dragons are the most powerful creatures ever and we have seen that the entire army of Camelot has not a snowball's chance in hell to beat one – let alone many of them. So how did Uther manage to capture Kilgharrah and kill all the other dragons?

But that is just a very tiny logic error in the show.

The actual question is about the entire prophecy and destiny thing. Kilgharrah promises very nice things all the time:

\- It will be peace everywhere

\- Magic will be free and accepted

\- Albion will be united

\- The old and the new ways will be united

\- etc.

All our dreams will become true, everyone will get nice balloons and there will be sunny days with beautiful rainbows all the time. Love, peace and harmony. Yeah! No wonder Merlin soaks it all in and follows the dragon blindly and uncontradicted. But is it true or has the scaled lizard some hidden agenda?

All promises base on the alleged superior visionary abilities of the dragon. The problem is just, that such an omnipotent creature should be aware of one of the most important roles in the show:

 `Future is not written in stone and every attempt to change it by force might cause the opposite.´

So why is he constantly talking about not trusting Morgana? An example for the absurdness of such acting is Kilgharrah's refusal to help Merlin with Morgana's magic. The result: Morgana ran to the druids… Well we all know the bloody end. A dragon should have known/foreseen that, shouldn't he. I'm not a seer, but even I knew that this would increase Morgana's hate for Uther and Arthur (who leads the massacre). Therefore, I think it’s fair to say that the advices of the dragon accelerate Morgana’s changeover – if not worse.

Another point that strengthens the doubts on the entire prophecy/destiny thing is the fourth point on the list of wishes: ‘The old and the new ways will be united’. The dragon should have known that Morgana would become the last high priestess. Question: `How is it possible to unite both worlds, when the religious and social guidance of one side is supposed to be eliminated right from the beginning?´ The term `uniting´ seems rather unfitting for the dragon's understanding of a new world were both side life together - assimilation seems more fitting. Granted, I copied that word from the Borg. However, Uther would surely like this understanding of uniting `his kingdom´very much and that brings us to another contradiction of the show. Did you realize the few times when the old grumpy king and the even older grumpy dragon formed some kind of ... err .... alliance!? The enemy of my enemy is my friend ... or so the might believe. But who the hell is their common enemy?

Did I made you a little uncomfortable about our wise friend and advisor? Sorry... not at all. It's just getting better. One of the most impressive evidences of Kilgharrah’s true loyalty was provided by himself. He burned down the entire city of Camelot... nothing serious just a collateral damage. It was never mentioned again. Seriously, who did really care about it? Merlin continued to follow his orders .... sorry `advices´ is the right term. And Arthur? He scared the dragon to flee - Merlin's telling. Yeah! What did we just say about some snowball in hell?

However, the most convincing vote of confidence of our scaly friend was when he injures Arthur seriously and tried to kill him (only stopped by Merlin’s new-found dragon lord powers).

 WAIT! STOP! DID I MISS SOMETHING?! WHY THE HELL SHOULD HE TRY TO KILL ARTHUR – THE HOPE OF PEACE, THE MESSIAS, THE ONCE AND FUTURE KING???

The answer in the show: `He is just a little bit angry, because of his imprisonment.´ That is the simple answer for those fans who love good-and-evil plots – remember you have been warned about reading this fic.

For everyone else, we are going to do some brainstorming:

Let’s take a dragon, who burns down Camelot’s population to take his revenge on one single person (Uther). Next step, take a woman, who accepts civil victims in her fight to free magic people – we call her Morgana. And now the big question: `Who is evil and who is good?´

The answer of the show: Morgana: evil bitch; Kilgharrah: trusted friend and advisor … Err!

Does anyone feel that there’s something fishy going on here? This is called: `to have double standards´. It’s the basic concept of the show and the true reason for the classification in heroes and villains.

At the end there is only one possible conclusion. The entire prophecy/destiny thing was either a gigantic lie or Kilgharrah used the self-fulfilling prophecy to extend his revenge.

It’s quite fitting that Uther and everything he stands for is destroyed by Morgana – his own flesh and blood -> TOTAL LOSER!!!

But what is about the other characters?

Morgana: she lost everything she loved; was killed; almost the entire magic community is eradicated or dispelled; the Old Religion is destroyed -> TOTAL LOSER!!!

Camelot: a huge amount of Camelot’s population and knights is killed during the war; Arthur and half of the Round Table members are dead -> LOSER! - only because the queen survived to continue her reign.

Merlin: the poor old guy, who is cursed to live forever ALONE -> BIG LOSER!

And Kilgarrah? Hey, we have a WINNER! His revenge worked well - when two people quarrel, a third rejoices!

 

 

However, I want to finish this with another look to the big prophecy-thing. Let’s check the (alternative) facts.

  * Is there a prophecy? -> Nope! There are at least two prophecies. One tells about the love, peace and harmony part and the other one tells about Morgana and Mordred united in evil blah-blah, …
  * Can we trust this prophecy to be set in stone? -> We know of two prophecies and we know that both say the complete opposite. That means at least one is completely rubbish. Btw. nobody said something about only two prophecies. There might be far more/infinite. Is anyone calling a weather report for next year a prophecy?
  * Did Gaius or Killgarrah do anything to prove their constant prophecy stuff? Nope! I mean trying to kill the great king Arthur is quite meaningful. And Gaius’s constant talking about Arthur not being ready (yet) is definitely an act of faith.
  * Did they do anything to question their reliability? Yep! Do you remember Killgarrah saying something like ‘… your and Morgana’s futures are now joined forever…’? I do. How the hell is that possible?! Morgana is supposed to be dead right from the beginning and Merlin is supposed to be live forever – hard to find a future joined forever.
  * etc. Use your fantasy.




	3. Uther Pendragon – a wimp and philanderer

A king, who rules Camelot with an iron fist; brought stability and prosperity to the kingdom (according to Gaius); father of Arthur and Morgana (secretly). That is a short portray of Uther in the show. Let´s check the actual facts and not on the stereotypes.

He started his career as warlord and conquered Camelot at some point of time; he became king and married Ygraine; he wanted an heir. There is nothing new about it. Shall this become a legend? BORING!

But then the plot thickens. Ygraine can´t get pregnant and Uther asks a good old friend (Nimueh) for a tiny magical favor. Of course, it does not matter at all that some bumpkin must be sacrificed for that. Unfortunately, he couldn't anticipate that some things do not obey a king's order. As result of this the queen dies. That brings us to an interesting question: What to do if your wife is killed because of your own obsession? Exactly! You blame someone else and provoke a war with genocide and the whole shebang.

Sounds like a plan, doesn't it? Just two remaining problems:

  1. Why is he so hell-bent to get an heir? He has one already – Morgana. I'm aware that this is an open discussion. But the facts do clearly indicate that Morgana is older than Arthur. It's hardly possible that Uther would start an affair with a well-known sorceress (Vivienne) after Ygraine's death. And Vivienne had no reason to hide her powers before the purge (especially as lady of the court). I guess no one will deny that she and Uther were quite familiar with each other. So it has to be a male heir. To hell with the tiny adultery!
  2. How to justify the war? Of course, it´s all magic´s fault. This solution is very good, because all evidences for Uther's participation are eradicated – literally.



But seriously, how the hell did he enforce this? Let's imagine following: Your president says: `The Chinese (no racism, just an example) hurt my wife. KILL ALL OF THEM!!!´ Those of you, who are running to caserns: LOOOSER! The rest, who flip me the bird: CONGRATULATION! YOU PASSED! The assumption that the entire population of Camelot would simply run to the weapons is totally absurd. Some might say that the king has the power to force such things by fear and the thread of death penalty. But this idea fails because of two simple organizational problems: 

  1. Who shall execute the executioners? 
  2. What kind of kingdom has a king but no people? Who shall serve the king?



Okay, this might be an extreme case, but seriously: who did actually believe in a war against magic? You can conduct wars against armies and nations, but you can´t conduct war against nouns. Here are some minor examples: war against terrorism, war against drugs, and war against poverty. Did anything of this work? NO! Please repeat: YOU CANNOT CONDUCT WAR AGAINST NOUNS! Therefore the idea of war against magic, a part of people and the nature itself is not possible. (Wow it seems I have a philosophic vein; like the force in star wars.)

However back to the question, how did Uther enforce `his war against magic?´ Is it really the will of one single person against the will of all the others? Of course not! There are always some people, who support such things and an overwhelming majority, who is too lazy or stupid to resist. The same holds true for Camelot.

The imagination of Uther himself running around and committing all the massacres is utter nonsense. Just think about his reaction when he saw the ghosts of only a few of his victims (`The tears of Uther Pendragon´). He sat in a corner and blubbered like a baby. Shall this WHIMP have drown, stabbed, hang, slain, burnt, beheaded,.. hundreds or thousands of people? NO SURELY NOT! Phew, what a long list! That’s why you have highly motivated and creative soldiers and knights. Uther`s strength are tirades of hate and hand signals at executions. 

That brings us to some important rules for people who want to become king:

  1. A king does not get his hands dirty.
  2. A king pays his friends and subordinates with money and posts at the court. 



The people of Camelot proved their ability to resist an idiotic ruler in the episode `The tears of Uther Pendragon´. Uther was pronounced insane and degraded just like that. Therefore it's more fitting to call it `Camelot's war in the name of Uther´.

Interim conclusion: We have an orating guy, who pretends to be a strong and rigorous king. But when it comes to actions (what really matters) he behaves like a wimp and quitter. Sounds familiar, doesn't it? Such guys are called politician nowadays.

People say dictators must have a strong charisma. Is this true for Uther or does he has some other abilities – maybe in the women’s world? That might sound ridiculous (Uther is hardly Dr. McDreamy), but we know of at least two high-ranking female acquaintances: Ygraine, Vivienne. Moreover, he seems to appeal to many other high-born female visitors of Camelot (including trolls) very well.

Well some of these possible acquaintances can be politically charged, especially that one with this good old friend, who was asked a favor. Let's go back in time and watch the first season of Merlin from the viewer's perspective. We have become familiar with the basic concept of the show: Uther is an evil tyrant, who kills sorcerers and Nimueh is his vengeful enemy. The first direct confrontation of them (`Excalibur´ S01 E09) should be a perfect possibility to have a real go at each other. But no, nothing happens. They have a civilized, slightly melancholic small talk. Does this prove another female acquaintance of Uther? Oh I love speculations! 

However, Uther's biggest problem is that some of these female acquaintances have some side effects, called children. Yes, he wanted an heir. But did our philanderer really expect such consequences?

Arthur – the favorite son:

Daddy taught him to hate magic, because it killed mummy. As crown prince he fulfills his duty to kill sorcerers in preemptive obedience. As king he adheres to a policy of discrimination, seeks alliances against magic (e.g. Sarrum), blames magic for everything and calls all of this `his peace´. He could be a little more brutal and aggressive - nobody is perfect. But what the hell is about his social and royal duties? OH MY GOD! How can he knight commoners and marry a servant?

Morgana – the bastard:

Okay, she does always resist `the magic is evil´ mantra and has the nerve to oppose Uther in public. Of course it doesn't help that she has magic herself and finds out about her true biological heritage. But the will to achieve her aims and what she thinks to be right does prove that Morgana is indeed daddy's little girl. No wonder that this is no basis for a loving and harmonic father-daughter relationship. And Uther's reaction? BLUBBERING AND SULKING – the wimp is back.

At the end Uther's legacy are two children, who share many of their fathers characteristics, but ruin everything he stood for. How did Gaius say: `It's not Uther´s job to be liked.´ Well done Uther, well done!


	4. Mordred - swap partners with fanatics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. The previous chapters were about heroes - at least they were supposed to be `heroes´. So it's time have a look for a `villain´.

Mordred is introduced as a shy druid boy, who survives Camelot's tyranny thanks to Morgana, Merlin (not completely voluntarily) and Arthur. He appears a few times and forms a strong bond with Morgana. Some years later, he is a full-grown man and becomes a knight of Camelot, but is never truly accepted due to the constant conflict between Camelot and magic. In the final battle he and Arthur fight and kill each other.

So much for the short biography, now it's time for the funny part.

Mordred's greatest weakness – or more precisely stupidity – is his trust in the wrong people all of the time. He is constantly flirting with some people, who take extreme measures to achieve their aims without really thinking about the consequences. Let's summarize them in a list of `Mordred's fanatic friends´ (ascending order from minor ones to the ultimate fanatic):

6) Alvarr: Mordred witnessed the death of his father and the druids because of Camelot. No wonder that the little boy is ready to do something against the evil king Uther. It's just very obvious, that Alvarr's main interest is revenge for the death of his parents and not the wellbeing of his followers. But on the other side Morgana is as blind as Mordred and so it's okay, we let this pass.

5) Kara: Mordred is a full-grown man and has some life experiences. He knows that there is no place for magic in this world. What did he say: `…I had to learn to survive…´ (S05 E02). Nevertheless the attempt of his girlfriend to kill the king directly and without any kind of magic is still gaga. It's rather according to the motto: `I have nothing to lose it's time to walk right into a trap.´ Well everyone can decide what to make of Arthur's pretended offer of mercy (I will discuss this in the Arthur chapter). But you have to acknowledge Kara's bravery and courage (or is it stupidness) to stand up for what she thinks is right. This is something you can't say about Mordred. However there is still the question: Why did Mordred fall for somebody like her? Granted, there is no magical person, who can live in peace in freedom. So the choice is very limited, but did it really have to be this stubborn silly? LOVE IS BLIND!

4) The knights of Camelot: Yes I do believe that the knights are fanatics. That was already indicated in the previous chapter about Uther. It's hardly a coincidence that the famous knighting codex is basically reduced to one single rule: `Obey the king!´ According to the show there is nothing like `Don't kill the innocents´ or something like this. Hey, where is all the stuff about honor etc.? In other words, the slogan `For the love of Camelot´ can be very well translated with `In blindness to the king´. You are right it's not the same, but do the knights truly care about this? They have more important things to do: fighting, training, celebrating Arthur. Oh wait I forgot drinking. The knights are not complete without Gwaine. But he is a very fitting example. The little gnome (Grettir) in the `The Eye of the Phoenix´ (S03 E08) called him `the Strength´. Okay accepted, but who is the brain? (There was only one knight, who indicated the possibility for independent thinking - Lancelot removed far too soon). No! Did one of them show a sign of doubt in this war or even regret? No! By the way does anyone know how to become a high-ranking knight (especially those who did already serve under Uther (e.g. Leon)). Psst! A hint: It's NOT protecting druids. But Mordred feels proud to be a part of this. Honestly? Hey, did you forget the massacre at the druid camp. You saw it with you own eyes and you know it was not the only one. But hey no problem, we understand it. It must be hard to recognize these nice red capes.

3) Arthur: Arthur saved him as a child and therefore Mordred owes him a debt. It's too stupid, that Arthur and his honorable knights slaughtered several druid camps. So what are the limits of a debt? Okay I know, that was Arthur the prince, as king he is SO MUCH better. Is he really? He is better than Uther. Yes that's true, but not really hard, isn't it? What really matters are Arthur's actions NOT HIS SPEECHES. Does he change any laws against magic? Does he take the responsibility for Camelot's and his own crimes? Does he seek peace and reconciliation with the magic people? Does he stop alliances with magic-hating partners? …. Let me think about it. No sorry nothing – not even a little bit. Arthur´s sense of guilty is that of a three-year-old child: Camelot is just and fair, wrongs and crimes are only done by the others and daddy was right all the time. It must be wonderful to live in this fairy world. Another advantage is that governance is much easier. Can anyone understand why people could hate Camelot?

Oh come on Mordred! There is so much glorificaion about Camelot and Uther that every magic user must hit the bottle.

2) Morgana: Arthur's sister is definitely one of the top fanatics in the show. She lost her sanity at least since season 5. Her creepy eyes are really scaring, aren't they. Well Mordred realizes this quite quickly. But was it really necessary to stab her coldhearted and without a warning? He knows that Morgana's remaining love and humanity is reserved for him and Aithusa. However, he appeals to these maternal feelings and her responsibility for the magic community just a few episodes later. This works very successful and Mordred uses the opportunity to attacks her again (`With all my heart´ (S05 E09)). But hey he runs back to her just 2 episodes later. Wow! Four changes of ends in a few months and all this with a labile lunatic. Mordred, you do really have more luck than judgement.

And last but not least our number one of Mordred's fanatic friends.

1) Merlin: Merlin/Emrys, the predicted superhero and messiah of all druids, outstrips all the other fanatics. No one else is able to reinterpret his actual job (peace and freedom for magic users) and to accumulate such a heap of dead bodies (actively by murdering or passively by supporting Camelot's war). Okay yes the thing with the dead bodies was done by others as well. Some are here in the list. But neither Arthur nor Morgana did it and gave oneself a pat on the back. He follows the motto: Arthur might allow magic tomorrow, next month, year…. Maybe yes, maybe no whatever as long as Arthur lives everything is fine and I will continue. Actually it's the definition of insanity: to repeat the same thing over and over again, but to expect different outcomes.

Honestly Mordred, how in the world can you watch this and support him, especially considering his treatment of distrust and disapprobation all of the time? This prophecy thing might be okay, but you must see that this guy has absolutely no interest in helping magic people actively. I preferred the younger version of Mordred, who was true to his word and run rings around the almighty Emrys. What became of: `I shall never forgive this, Emrys, and I shall never forget!´?

You are far too young for Alzheimer disease. By the way, how is it possible that everyone knows about Emrys, even his true identity, but no one knows about the Mordred and Morgana – united in evil thing? It would be suicidal of Mordred to help Merlin. Sounds like another lie of the dragon, doesn't it?

  


In summary, it's fair to question Mordred's constant change of ends. Yes it's true there are fanatics everywhere, but it must be possible for him to decide for one side.

\- EITHER knight of Camelot OR peace and freedom for magic people.  
\- EITHER stand up for his love OR be part of Arthur's self-presentation and adulation of Uther.  
\- EITHER support the only people, who loves you like a mother OR to fight in the name of Camelot with sword and magic. That's actually a contradiction in terms. (Once again thanks to the producers for making Camelot such a black-and-white place.)

PLEASE Mordred: I don't want to play swap of partners anymore. My head is spinning because of the constant flip-flopping. PLEASE Mordred: Shit or get off the pot!


	5. Gwaine - the class clown with mental issues

Gwaine is one of the legendary Knights of the Round Table and one of Merlin's best bros. His minor weaknesses are alcohol and girls. But he is one of the bravest and most loyal knights when it comes to fighting for Camelot. He is the perfect knight, isn't he? Is it possible that there is something more behind this stereotype of a hero?

Gwaine's actings and background tends to be surprising or even contradictory:

\- He knows a lot about magic and seems to respect it although he fights loyally in Camelot's war against magic.

\- He is of noble blood but despises everything about titles etc. Nevertheless he is very proud to be a knight of Camelot.

\- He does not respect any authorities or hierarchies, because he counts on the `inner values of people´. But he subordinates himself to the rules of Camelot, the Round Table etc. and leads military undertakings.

\- Gwaine's female acquaintance are very contrary: Morgana (they have an intense and interesting relation despite hostility) and the rather inexpressive Eira.

\- He shows no sign of fear and provokes superior enemies (also in captivity). At the same time he pretends to be the jester and is always up for a drink.

\- etc. etc.

These are quite a few contradictions for someone, who pretends to act for what he believes to be right and nothing more.

Is it possible that all these contradictions of our showpiece knight might indicate some tiny issues? Do you think there is a chance of Gwaine having a screw loose? I know it´s a risky claim, but that is one of the advantages of this review: We can put him on a psychiatrist's couch and pry in his brain. It's just an imagination therefore we cannot do any (additional) damage.

So let's speculate:

\- Gwaine's knowledge about magic even exceeds that of the great Emrys (the wyvern in `The Eye of the Pheonix´ (S03 E08)). Moreover he shows respect for magic from time to time (diamair (S05 E02)). That is not right and proper for an inhabitant of Camelot, let alone a knight of the Round Table. Therefore there must have been a time when Gwaine was not influenced by the `magic is evil´-brainwashing. But when he became a knight he hides this part and accepts Camelot´s concept of an enemy without any doubts or hesitation. I know some people might say that Gwaine attacking Dragoon the Great is different, because Dragoon was suspected to be a criminal. But seriously, who was not? It is no coincidence that Merlin is the one and only magic user who survived Camelot and just because it was a secret all of the time.

Diagnosis: The patient is easily swayed by others and sacrifices his own beliefs for friendship and companionship without critical thinking. -> follower with missing individual thinking

\- Gwaine despises titles, privileges etc., although he is of noble blood. Therefore he pretends to be an outlaw. This is partially explained during the show: Gwaine's father died because of the political chess game of some noble bloods (Carleon). But when it comes to the prestige of being a knight of the Round Table his animosity with titles is easily forgotten.

Diagnosis: The patient compensates a childhood trauma, but refuses to quit the related benefits. -> potential conflicts

\- Gwaine's female acquaintances are very contradictory. The woman, who is mostly like him and therefore potentially the most fitting one is the ultimate enemy Morgana Pendragon. Both of them are very emotional, hotheaded and ready to do everything to achieve their aims. It's noticeable how they tease and provoke each other. There is no doubt that they have a physical attraction. The next woman he falls for is the complete opposite to the dark-haired Morgana - the blond Eira. Yes, I know she is just filler and therefore inexpressive (Thanks dear producers!). On the other side it's quite obvious that she, Sefa, Kara etc. represent the Camelot that is created by Arthur and his knights (including Gwaine). Even people without any magical abilities have nothing to lose. But hey, this is about Gwaine. Our fellow king will have his session soon.

Diagnosis: The patient has an unformed image of women -> relationship problems with commitment phobia

\- Friendship and loyalty are the most important properties for Gwaine. It is noticeable that he is ready to sacrifice his own principles (e.g. respect for magic) for this. At the same time it contradicts his image as independent and unbound outlaw that he chooses for himself. Quite the contrary he voluntarily binds himself to Camelot and the corresponding hierarchy. A knight of the Round Table is a military leader after all. It's a strange and contradictory view to see how the pretended outlaw proudly wears the red cape of Camelot and participates in the entire fuss. But there is also the other Gwaine, who behaves like a class clown: foolery, jokes, bar fights, etc. Not very fitting, isn't it?

Diagnosis: The patient feels conflicted between two worlds and is unwilling to decide for one. Therefore he hides his self-doubts and uncertainty by silly jokes. -> additional evidences for inner conflicts

\- Gwaine is always one of the first who enter the fray. In some cases it borders on silly. Moreover he often provokes his enemies with stupid jokes etc., especially in captivity. But he is also the jester among Camelot´s knights. How does this fit?

Diagnosis: The patient hides his uncertainty by silly jokes. His reputation to his friends is the most important thing for him. In this context he tends to stop thinking from time to time. -> not yet suicidal but still alarming

 

My recommendation to you Sir Gwaine: We should arrange a regular appointment to discuss your issues. It could be useful to try a couple therapy, as well. I know a patient that might suit quite you quite well. Her name is Morgana Pendragon. I guess this could be interesting, especially considering your previous relation.

 

PS: Before someone thinks I lost my brain. I can assure you it´s not the case. I don't believe Gwaine is insane (at least not more than the other characters). I don't even have any knowledge about psychology. I wanted to show that every character has some questionable actions and intentions. Gwaine is just my tool, because he has more personality than Leon, Elyan etc. (Lancelot was removed too soon.). I think it is more interesting and realistic to see the characters as humans with wrongs and weaknesses. Hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Morgause – why do the villains fail all the time?

Morgause is the half-sister of Morgana and a very powerful high priestess. She is intelligent, manipulative and seeks revenge on Uther. But she is also very protective for Morgana. That is not surprising for a big sister, who is the dominant one in this relation, but also caring. In summary there is nothing new or unusual. The question is: Why did she and all the others fail? Moreover, the constant failure seems to follow a typical method. It's repeating over and over again. So what is so wrong about the plans of the villains and why do they not learn from it?

Unfortunately the answer is very simple: all villains in `Merlin´ belong to a long list of failing villains. Very similar things can be observed in James Bond (e.g.: Dr. No and Goldfinger), classic comics (e.g.: Dr. Doom, Magneto), fairytales and even antique myths. All these stories can be summarized: THE GOOD GUYS DO ALWAYS WIN AGAINST THE EVIL ONES. For continuing this `nature law´ there must be some basics for the failure of villains. Let's check this on the example of Morgause:

1\. At the beginning the villains have a massive advantage over the heroes: But this is also their great weakness. In Morgause's case, she is a very powerful sorceress and an excellent swordswoman – like Merlin and Arthur in one person. She is intelligent, devious and manipulative. In summary, the perfect conditions to win. Nevertheless she failed. But why? Well, she failed because of these conditions. Rule number 1: Villains do generally overestimate their own powers and abilities. I know this sounds stupid but it´s true. Just think about the moment where she is seriously injured by Gaius and Merlin (`The coming of Arthur´ (S03 E13)). She attacked them according to the motto: `one of them is no problem so I attack both simultaneously.

2\. The strength of one hero is always much higher than that of several villains. Another of these stupid but true rules of good-and-evil stories. One of the best examples in `Merlin´ is the attack of Cendred, Morgause and Morgana in the `Tears of Uther Pendragon´ (S03 E01 & E02). Did you see the Cendred's army? Bloody hell! That looks like a union of all orgs in the `The Lords of the Rings´. Now compare this to Camelot. Shall these few guys stop thousands and thousands of soldiers? Are you serious? It's really ridiculous that Camelot is able to resist both Cendred's army and the undead skeletons. Sorry, dear producers that is extremely overstated. But no problem, Merlin is a classic good-and-evil story.

3\. The villains do always have little helper, who might have specific abilities but are not notably intelligent. Just think about `Jaws´ in James Bond – super strong, dangerous but dump as a stump. The most obvious little helper of Morgause is Cendred. He is powerful has a huge army and Morgause keeps him on a short leash like a lapdog. But no I thought about someone more interesting - Morgana. There is no doubt that Morgause cares about her. She even stopped the attack in `The Fires of Idirsholas ´ (S02 E12) to save her. Nevertheless it is also clear that Morgause uses her sister. The problem is that Morgana, like all little helpers, has a crucial weakness. She is extremely emotional. The best master plan ever will fail if an emotional-driven person is running amok. A good example is Morgana´s attack on Uther when she learned about her true heritage (`The Crystal Cave´ (S03 E05)).

That brings us to an interesting topic: How was Morgana convinced to side with Morgause? There is the speculation that she was enchanted (like Gwen). I prefer another explanation, because there are two problems with such enchantments:

\- Enchanted people act like stupid will-less puppets and this is very obvious. But Morgana hesitates sometimes (especially at the beginning of her siding with Morgause) and was able to act very well.

\- It is shown that enchanted people suffer because of the enchantment and I doubt that Morgause would do this to Morgana, especially if there is another and better way to convince her.

I believe Morgause told Morgana the truth about Arthur's birth AND that Arthur knows about this. That is not even a lie. Morgause did not know that Arthur's increasing hate against magic and his siding with Uther is a result of Merlin's lying. She was hardly spying them all of the time. ALL TOGETHER: `THANK YOU MERLIN!!!´ From Morgana's perspective there was no other way to stop Uther and Arthur (that includes the entire army of Camelot) from continuing the war against magic.

4\. The villains can never get enough: Honestly, the primary aim of Morgause and all the others was revenge on Uther. Should be quite simple, shouldn´t it? But why doesn´t it stops after this? There are two reasons. The first one is that Arthur´s changes concerning magic are not sufficient. That is even confirmed by Gaius in `Arthur´s bane - 2´ (S05 E02). It is very important to note that all high priestess have no quarrel with Arthur himself, at least at the beginning. Nimueh saved his live by the cup of life; Morgause spared him twice and showed some kind of respect for him. Yes, both of them had a hidden agenda, but the target was Uther and not Arthur. We don´t have to discuss Morgana's former relation to Arthur. In summary it is quite obvious that Arthur (with Merlin's help) made his own enemies among the magic people. The second reason is another stereotype of villains. They have an insatiable greed for more. The same is true for Morgause. She is very obsessed after Morgana learns the truth about her heritage. It is never enough even after conquering Camelot and Morgana became queen. Come on guys! What is so hard about executing Uther, freeing magic and finishing the story?

5\. The villains do always miss something very important: Even the best master plan must fail if the villains overlook the crucial point – MERLIN HAS MAGIC. One example for this is when Morgause captures Merlin with magic-suppressing chains (`Tears of Uther Pendragon´ (S03 E01 & E02)). She may have realized that there is something special about Merlin, but does not really care. Sounds somehow familiar, doesn't it? That is the classical scene where the villain captures the hero in a desperate and hopeless situation, like a pool full of piranhas or sharks. At next the villain boasts with his/her plans to conquer the world and leaves our hero to his fate. But for some stupid reasons the hero frees himself and saves the world – happy end. But in Merlin's case it does not happen one or two times. It is a repetitious element of the story. Are the villains really that stupid?

6) The death scene of the villains: You know this from the horror films. The killer/monster seems to be dead and/or buried. But he/she is still able to execute a last grotesque and ridiculous attack. Therefore, the hero has to spend all remaining ammunition. It's quite similar with Morgause. She forces Morgana to sacrifice her in a last gasp of revenge (`The Darkest Hour´ (S04 E01 & 02)).

 

The example of Morgause shows the classic and therefore very predictable storyline of the entire show `Merlin´. It is a typical good-and-evil story. The single episodes are very entertaining monster-of-the-week episodes, but the overall storyline and the character developments have room for improvements.


	7. Sir Leon – the showpiece knight of Camelot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello guys!  
> This is a very special chapter, because it was not written by me. It was written by two of my most loyal followers catherine10 her lovely twin anthi35 (from fanfiction.net) and they asked me to publish their chapter. It is a great honour for me to do so and it gives me the confidence that there are more `crazy´ people like me, who think the world can be more funny and less predictable if you forget about the good-and-evil part.

Sir Leon, lets remember the most important facts about this guy.

  1. He is one of Uther's most loyal knights and goes on to be one of Arthur's as well.
  2. He was barely, if at all, seen in the first two seasons and most of the third. His role later on becomes more important but his character does not. The only background information we are given about him is that he grew up with Gwen and Elyan, which is very weird considering how older he looks.
  3. Sir Leon is the standard Camelot knight. He blindly obeys the king (S02 EP3) when he is ordered by Uther to execute twelve people for questionable crimes and he barely bats an eye before saying yes sire. Conclusion - he is blindly obeying his superiors even when ordered to do immoral things and severely lucks individual thinking but I suppose it is the norm for Camelot so let’s move on everybody
  4. Ok, let’s skip the fact that he seems to be immortal and go straight to when his ass is saved by DRUIDS everybody! Saving him alone, their enemy, would be enough for a person to realize that not all sorcerers are evil manifest. Does he do it? NO! THE KING SAYS MAGIC IS EVIL SO IT MUST BE! So, as a good knight what does he do once he returns to Camelot with full knowledge of their location and magical powers? OF COURSE he tells the king! To hell with gratitude! It is probably overestimated anyway, like having your own opinion.
  5. Then he becomes a round table knight who is supposed to help people and such. But are things any different. NO! He is passively watching while his king murders another monarch fully knowing this will cause a war without even trying to advice him differently.



 

Conclusion- Leon is loyal to the point of idiocy to the current king even when said king orders a mass execution or wants to start a war. And this is Camelot’s best knight, blindly following his sovereign without ever stopping to question his orders or said sovereign's sanity. Does it occur to anyone else that this characterization can fit any knight of Camelot? No wonder Morgana always ended up concurring Camelot. At least she was creative not some dummy waiting for commands or to be knocked unconscious by the sorcerer that was attacking that week.

 

**Once again this is chapter is written by cathrine10 and anti35. Great work girls!**

Next time we are going to start with the big four – Gwen, Arthur, Morgana and Merlin.


	8. Guinevere Pendragon - from Cinderella to the Red queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: At the beginning I want to admit that this chapter is strongly influenced by my personal feelings about Gwen. I truly liked her in the first seasons, but that changed. For me she was one of the main disappointments of the 5. season. I don´t want to convince everyone of my opinion, but I want to show that things can be more interesting and funny if you are ready to ask some critical questions.

Guinevere starts as servant and becomes a queen that is respected and loved by everyone in Camelot. Is quite similar to the fairytale of Cinderella, doesn't it? But is it truly that perfect? In other words what happens to Cinderella after her marriage with the prince? That is the point where the classic fairytale ends, but the show `Merlin´ has a 5. season and so we can see Gwen acting as queen.

 

The Gwen/Cinderella of the 1. season is a nice, friendly and sometimes shy person. She is a good friend of Arthur and Merlin and shares an almost sisterly relation with Morgana. Her opinion to magic is quite open-minded, at least for someone in Camelot. She helps protecting Mordred, although she acts a little hesitating. That is absolutely understandable considering the fact that a servant has to fear Uther's hate much more than Morgana. In summary the Gwen of the first seasons is a very good personification of Cinderella.

The episode `To kill the king´ (S01 E09) is one pivotal moment for her relation to magic, because her father get imprisoned and latterly killed for suspected collaboration with a sorcerer. We should use this moment to check the (re)actions of our heroes.

Arthur: follows the usual logic `my father is always right´ and does nothing

Merlin: big exception - HE ACTS AGAINST THE ORDER OF THE GREAT DRAGON and runs to protect the great king Uther.

Gaius: praises Uther to the skies `…brought the kingdom stability and prosperity…´

So Gwen's/Cinderella's friends support and acknowledge the person who murdered her father. With friends like these, who needs enemies?

Just for completeness, here is the (re)action of the ultimate villain:

Morgana: Surprise, surprise! There is someone who is actually trying to avoid another victim of Camelot's crusade in the name of Uther.

So Gwen should be very, very happy that there is at least one person who is on her side. Oh no! That is not possible, because MORGANA IS EVIL.

Gwen's other contacts with Camelot's war against magic are not much different. She was sentenced to death for sorcery almost at the beginning of the show (`The Mark of Nimueh´ (S01 E03)). By the way that was another incident where the villain (Morgana) defends her and the hero (Arthur) keeps silence.

However, you should expect that such experiences have a strong effect on Gwen's/Cinderella's relation to magic and her later way to rule as queen.

Her character is significantly changing in the 3. season. She starts to act more confident. One of the important episodes is `The Eye of the Phoenix´ (S03 E08). Gwen observes Morgana using magic. She doesn't know anything about magic or the spell, but runs to Gaius and reveals Morgana's magic – a death sentence. It is a surprising and strange definition of loyalty and friendship to follow Camelot's logic `a person with magic must be evil´. It is definitely a break with the kind-hearted and friendly imagination of Cinderella. I know many people think that Morgana betrayed Gwen first, when she accused her of magic to stop her from becoming queen. Sorry guys the episode `Queen of Hearts´ is two episodes later (S03 E10). Therefore it is quite fair to say that Gwen´s pure character is changing – Cinderella is growing up.

Another important indication for this is episode `The Coming of Arthur´ (S03 E13), when Gwen pretends to be loyal to Morgana. I know she is doing this to protect Arthur and Camelot blah, blah, blah. But honestly, the way she misuses the murdering of her father is either questionable or simply disgusting, especially considering Gwen´s true relation to Uther, which is shown at the beginning of season 4.

She cares for him. I know they say `Love is blind´, but this is too much. She must have lost every sense of justice, honesty and self-respect to nurse the murderer of her own father; the person who sentenced her to death several times. The logic behind this behavior reminds me on Merlin: `Every sacrifice is acceptable as long as Arthur is fine.´ All these incidents do clearly show some darker sides of Gwen´s character. Of course it is a pure coincidence that this development happens simultaneously with her growing relationship with Arthur. An example for this `new Gwen´ is the courage to confront Agravaine openly. However, Gwen became queen at the end of season four. That was a moment where some people (including me) hoped for significant changes in Camelot's war against magic. Gwen and her entire family have suffered under the laws and experienced the injustice and tyranny. THERE MUST BE SOMETHING DIFFERENT.

 

Well the first episode of season 5 was 3 years after the end of season 4. Cinderella/Gwen has married her prince and so the former servant has become Queen Guinevere Pendragon. The question is what has she done with this power? What has change for magical people under the reign of the alleged ideal queen?

I could write my own opinion, but this would be partisanship. (Not that I must care. It's my review.) But I want to be fair. Therefore, let's ask two people, who are favorably inclined towards Guinevere.

Her servant Sefa: `… he (her father) only wants was rightfully is … he deserves respect like any man …´ (`Arthur´s bane´ (S05 E01 & E02)). Is she wrong? The answer is yes, at least according to the laws of Camelot and the punishment for such insolent statement is death.

But hey we have another try. Let's ask Gaius: `… since Uther's death … sorcery is still outlawed. For them (the druids) little has changed.´ (`Arthur´s bane´ (S05 E01 & E02)).

Wow this is really serious! I want to repeat this to emphasize the enormity of Gaius's words. Her friend and advisor literally compared her to the man who ordered the death of countless people, including Gwen and her father. There must be a massive reaction from Guinevere. She must be shocked and outraged. But no, not at all. Her only reaction is a shrug. Huh, what the hell is going on in her brain?

Is she really that uncaring and arrogant or does she simply believe that she is not responsible? Sorry lady, this not working. You want to play queen, you want to sentence people to death, etc. than you have to take the consequences. YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR PEOPLE AND THAT MEANS ALL OF THEM - INCLUDING THE MAGICAL ONES. In other words you and Arthur are responsible for:

\- the ban against magic

\- the law that druids and other sorcerers are not allowed to live and peace and freedom

\- the ban against proper burials for magic people - not giving back stolen magical artefacts and relicts

\- alliances with magic-hating people like the Sarrum

\- etc. etc.

All these laws and political decisions might be originally enacted by Uther. But now is your and Arthur's reign and that means these laws are your laws! The constant war and repression against magic people is your own doing and you cannot blame others!

Considering these facts it is fair to say that Queen Guinevere Pendragon does not remind on Cinderella. She is no longer caring and open-minded, but rather power-conscious and obsessed to enforce the laws of Camelot by all available means. The same laws were used to justify the murdering of her father. `Everyone who is accused of cooperation with sorcerers against Camelot must be punished by death´. It does not matter that Camelot is still a system repression and injustice.

The way she uses Sefa to capture and kill her father – yes this is the actual aim – is coldhearted and calculating. Queen Guinevere sentences people (e.g. Sefa, Eira) to death without batting an eye. In that way she is even crueler than Arthur, who pretends to offer mercy during Kara´s trial (I will discuss this in the next chapter.).

People can speculate that she tries to prove herself a worthy queen towards of the nobles, because of her servant background. But does this justify her change in character?

I am fully aware that there are many fans of Gwen, who are shouting and protesting right now. But even you must admit that the servant Gwen is hardly comparable to the Queen Guinevere Pendragon. We could ask someone, who definitely don't like her – Uther. What does he think about his follower on the throne? I know he is dead at this time, but he came back as a ghost in `The death song of Uther Pendragon´ (S05 E03). He attacked Guinevere, but why? Is he against her ruling? Does he disagree with her politic concerning magic? NO! His only problem is her servant background. Once again Uther and Gaius agree: `…almost nothing has changed since Uther's death...´.

 

I do totally admit that this is overstated and exaggerated. But this fic is a satire. Therefore, it's okay and I can think about a fairytale figure that is similar to the Queen Guinevere Pendragon. I used Cinderella as personification of the servant Gwen, but that does not fit anymore. So which fairytale queen sentences people to death without hesitation or regret on the basis of injustice laws? Oh yes, I know one. The red queen of Alice in Wonderland is constantly shouting `Off with this head!´

 

 **PS:** For optimists: It might be true that there is an indication that Guinevere will lift the ban against magic after the end of the show. This would be a final happy end with Merlin as court sorcerer– at least this is what people believe/hope to see. But is it plausible? Is it truly Guinevere's intention to bring real peace and justice for magical and non-magical people? Well the nomination of Merlin as court sorcerer might be a good choice from Camelot's perspective, because he proved his loyalty several times. But is he really representing magic people. It rather reminds me on Gaius as expert for magic issues under Uther's reign. Both of them did never stand up against Camelot's terror. They accepted and supported death and suffer of hundreds or thousands of magic people. Especially Merlin has killed all remaining high priestesses – in other words the entire religious leadership of the Old Religion. I might sound like a grumbler, but it is rather probable that Merlin's job is to suppress every kind of resistance as a (now legal) magical weapon.


	9. Arthur Pendragon – the Illusion of a perfect king(dom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> It's time for heroes. Let's welcome the great king Arthur.

Arthur is the son of Uther Pendragon and therefore destined to be the next prince. There is a (alleged) prophecy that he will end the war, bring peace, unite Albion etc. In summary he is the messiah and savior – the Once and Future King.

At least this is the theory but what is about reality? The crucial question is: `What kind of king is Arthur?´ I suggest the following scale:

  1. The predicted king Arthur of the legend: brings peace, unites Albion, allows magic, etc.
  2. A good king: protects his people and treats his people with justice and fairness
  3. Uther: starts a war with genocide etc. against magic people and leads his kingdom with an iron fist



For answering the question I want to discuss some moments in Arthur's life. This will allow us to validate Arthur's qualification as king. To make this as fair as possible I will also discuss some moments, which are often cited to Arthur's favor.

 

**Arthur's actions as crown prince in season 1 and 2:**

Arthur's actions in the first seasons follow the motto: `My father is the king and the king is always right.´ Some good examples for this are when Gwen and her father were accused of sorcery and sentenced to death. Arthur´s reactions are either silence or halfhearted protests. He did only act against his father's order after Morgana gave him a telling-off. Just think about the episode `The Poisoned Chalice´ (S01 E04). She did involuntarily save her own doom. Arthur's ability to act without Morgana as his moral compass is shown in the episode `The Witchfinder´ (S02 E07). Arthur is really doing everything in his power to protect Gaius from the stakes, isn't he?

**Arthur changing Uther's laws:**

Which laws of his father were actually changed by Arthur? It is obvious that the worst laws of Uther must be changed at first. Now in Arthur's opinion it is most important to knighting commoners. He changes this even before he was actually king. Another taboo is Uther's veto against marrying servants (Gwen). And yes, Camelot does no longer hunt sorcerers actively.

Just for completeness here are some laws that are not changed by Arthur:

\- Magic is still banned and punishable by death

\- Sorcerers and druids are not allowed to have a proper burial

\- The stolen magical artefacts and relicts were not given back (Morgana had more right for the Crystal of Neahtid than anyone else in Camelot.)

It is true for non-magical people Arthur's reign was more justice and fair. But there is almost no change for magical people apart from the active hunt on sorcerers and druids. Why on earth are magic people not allowed to have a proper burial? What can be so dangerous about a simple peace of stone?

**The massacre at the druids in `The Nightmare begins´ (S02 E03):**

I guess we all agree that this was one of Arthur's worst moments in the show. He and his knights slaughtered an entire druid camp. Can anyone blame these people, who have lost their families and friends, for comparing Arthur with his father?

People often say that Arthur believed Morgana was kidnapped and followed the order of his father. But does this justify or excuse the massacre in anyway? The crucial question is: Should a knight of Camelot - the stereotype of honor and all this stuff - have the courage to refuse the order to kill innocent and unarmed men, women and children? I say YES! Therefore it's also obvious to say that Arthur as leader and crown prince must refuse such order under all circumstances. The excuse of Uther's order is ridiculous anyway. Uther would hardly punish his own son for insubordination by a death sentence. By the way there were enough ways to free Morgana without slaughtering everyone. Uther would never know.

Is it fair to say that Arthur proved himself to be a brainless tin soldier, who obeys without regret or hesitation?

**Arthur's admission of guilt at the druid shrine in `A Herald of the New Age´ (S04 E10):**

For Arthur fans this scene proves that Arthur regrets his crimes against magic. But if you hear his speech more critical you will see that there are reasons to doubt this. The crucial question is about Arthur's understanding of regret. I believe that two conditions must be fulfilled for true regret. The first one is very simple: Do not repeat your wrongs. The second condition is: Take the full responsibility for your wrongs.

Now to the first point: Arthur said that the massacre happened several years before the first season. It was one of his first `missions´. But we have seen how Arthur treated magic people in the first seasons. This behavior continues much longer than people like to admit. Think about the way he threatens the druid boy at the end of season 3 to blackmail the cup of life - very honorable. Considering this, it doesn't need much fantasy to know how Arthur treated magic people between the mentioned massacre and the beginning of the show. He did hardly twiddle his thumbs. If you don't have this fantasy, please ask Finna (Alator's assistant).

The second condition is taking the full responsibility. Well let's listen what Arthur said himself: `…I was young and inexperienced…´; `…I was desperate to prove myself to my men and to my father…´; `…I told the men to spare the women and children. But I know that some of them ignored the order…´. I will translate Arthur´s speech for more transparency: `…it´s the fault of my men and my father…´. Oh and my favorite point: `…slaughtering innocent and unarmed men proves me to be a great king…´. Quite a lot excuses for someone, who takes the responsibility.

Such acting reminds me on politicians. They may know what the right thing to do is but when it comes to actions (and that is what really matters) they do the opposite.

**The alliance with the Sarrum in `The Hollow Queen´ (S05 E08):**

There is nothing to say about this. It speaks for itself. Arthur is warned by Gaius (one of the few exceptions, where Gaius speaks up for magic people), Arthur hears Sarrum boast with his way to fight magic by torture and executions. In some ways Sarrum is even worse than Uther. Seeking an alliance with this guy is really really… you know what I mean.

On the other hand, Arthur is often referring to `his peace´ with the druids – what does this actual mean. So, I know you expect me to bring up this painful subject as completely strange, contrary etc. But no. This is not going to happen, since we all know how to understand this behavior. Arthur is just a cheeky liar in order to please everyone and secure his power. Nothing new. Saying one thing and doing the complete opposite is what we like to call politics. Okay, I can almost hear some Arthur-fans shouting about chivalry and honor. Unfortunately, I have to disappoint you guys. Assuming Arthur did truly believe his own words, leaves only one alternative. He is a senile shizo. What is worse?

**Episode `His Father's son´ (S03 E05):**

Arthur kills king Carleon and blames himself for not having his father's wisdom (Ha-ha) and Agravaine for his advice. Sorry guy, but even an idiot would have known that murdering a king will cause a war.

But hey he makes everything okay, doesn't he? Many fans like to say that the truce with queen Annis is a sign for uniting Albion and Arthur's abilities to lead. But is this really true? Let's listen what Arthur says to his knights when they discuss, who should fight this head-to-head combat: `…There can only be one choice. One choice that is just and honorable. That fight is mine.´

Is he insane? First he kills a king and provokes a war that could cost thousands of lifes. The people of Camelot (who he pretends to protect) will be conquered with a 50% probability and he is thinking about his honor. The intention might be good, but his acting here is either dangerously naive or very arrogant.

**Saving the old woman in `The Death Song of Uther Pendragon´ (S05 E03):**

Many fans say that this incidence proves that Arthur is a good and justice king, who will bring peace for magic people. He saves this woman, who is going to be burned at the stake. Great! I really mean it.

Just one question: Whose laws allow (even more demand) the execution of people for sorcery? Our perfect king is obviously breaking his own law. TREASON! KILL HIM!

Kara's trial in `The Drawing of the Dark´ (S05 E11): At the beginning I want to say that I'm no fan of Kara. She is a fanatic, but the same is true for almost every character in Merlin (see: chapter about Mordred). I acknowledge her courage to stand up for what she believes to be right. The important question is: How fair is her trial?

  1. Why has Arthur a right to pass judgement on her? Nowadays the basic qualification of a judge is independence and absolutely innocent of any crimes. Both requirements are not true for Arthur. He has committed several crimes on the magic community, which is actually the reason for Kara's attack. Therefore his claim as judge bases on his power as king. I know the story plays in the Middle Ages, but the problem is still the same: a murderer should not judge a murderer and that is exactly the situation of Arthur and Kara.
  2. What are Arthur's true intentions during the trial? The one and only intention should be justice, but I believe that there are also indications for a hidden agenda. It's hardly a coincidence that he sentenced Kara to death direct after she accused him of murdering druids in front of his people. Arthur vowed to make peace and justice at the druid shrine. But there was no official apologize or declaration, let alone a change in the laws. It's quite obvious that Arthur does not want that everyone know about his participation of Camelot's war against magic. What would happen if Camelot's people would know that their beloved king slaughtered women and children in cold blood? Arthur is interested to prove himself as fair and merciful king. But Kara's accusation made him look like the true criminal.
  3. Is Arthur's offer of mercy reliable? I made already clear that I believe that Arthur's mercy is bound to his and Camelot's reputation. He is king since 4 years and there is no peace and freedom for magic people. Quite the contrary he tried to create an alliance against magic with the Sarrum just two episodes before. Kara was not stupid. She knew that the possibility to practice magic freely is almost zero as long as Arthur is king. Besides it is questionable if she would be able to leave Camelot alive. There were enough highly motivated knights and citizens to kill her with or without Arthur's direct order. They had nothing to fear. It's the official law that everyone with magic should be punished by death.



It is clear that Arthur is not independent and innocent like a judge should be and it is indicated that he has more intentions than pure justice. I hated his statement: `I have made my peace with the druids´. Good for him! He forgave himself for his crimes (does this make any sense at all???), but this does not change anything on the repression and discrimination of the magic people right now, let alone the crimes in the past.

Considering all this there is only one term to describe a trial based on power and motivated by other intentions than pure justice – propaganda trial. I know this is a very hard statement and I agree that this was not Arthur's intention at the beginning. But to be honest, was another judgement possible? Did you ever wonder what the meaning of Camelot's dungeons is? Everyone, who was accused of any crime, was executed. Everything is treason - STRANGE.

 

 

Well, let's come to the final decision: What kind of king is Arthur?

\- Is he the prophesied savior, who brings peace, magic back, etc.? -> ABSOLUTELY NOT!

\- Is he a good king, who protects and treats all of his people with fairness and justice? –> NO! Camelot's people do consist of magical and non-magical people.

\- Is he a king like Uther? -> NO! He stopped the active hunting on magic people and treated non-magical people with more fairness than his father.

**Conclusion:** Arthur's aptitude to be a king is somewhere between Uther and a good king. You could call it `Uther-light´ or a middle-rate king.

For non-magical people he was indeed a good (maybe very good) king, but when it comes to magic he failed.

There is something very typical in Arthur's behavior, which runs like a golden thread through his life. It is his conflicting relation to magic and Uther. Arthur is saying that he is not his father quite often (also a typical phrase in many fics). Nobody did ever doubt his identity, but people look for his actions, because this is what really matters. It is not about nice words.

On the one side he does not want to be related to the crimes of Camelot during the war against magic, although he is well aware of his personal role in it. But on the other side he is never able to break up with his father's image of magic. I dare to say that Arthur would like to remove magic from Camelot just without the blood sheet and war thing.

In some moments Arthur reminds me on a small naive boy, who sees the world in black-and-white, good-and-evil. Of course he and Camelot are the good ones. But the problem with this imagination is Camelot's relation to magic. Arthur's way to solve this is to eliminating every prove (and witness) for Camelot's crimes and dedicate the magic thing to his allies (e.g. Sarrum). That might secure a good image, but has nothing to do with true peace and reconciliation between both sides.

To be honest I don't have a final opinion about Arthur. I am not really sure if he is just very naive or if he is fully aware of the consequences of his actions. You can say that Arthur and Camelot are an illusion of a perfect king and his kingdom.

 

**PS:** Well I promised a fair judgement on Arthur, but you are right I cheated a little bit. Of course, the mentioned moments in Arthur´s life are selected on purpose. But a good king (not to mention a prophesied messiah) must be fair every time.

I just want to show that there are good reasons to doubt the image of the `perfect king Arthur´. I believe it is more interesting to see him as a real person and not as a legend.

Please understand me correctly, I am totally fine with Arthur claiming himself a great king. This is totally normal and happen all the time. A king or queen conquered a land and claimed himself to be `sent by God´ or whatever you like to call it. Of course, he or she must do everything to maintain his or her powers and the best way to do so is to eliminate every trace of `resistance´. Does this deserve to be called a `Golden Age´? Sure, if you are on the winning side. History is written by the winners.


	10. Morgana Pendragon – between humanity and insanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is a big challenge for me, because Morgana and Aithusa are my favorite characters. I have promised to myself that I would try my best to write it as (un)fair as every chapter.  
> I believe the stupid good-and-evil, black-and-white image of the show is mainly caused by the 4. and 5. season. It's quite probable that the producers realized that the time of the show was running out and they decided to mix the show and the legend – bad choice. Therefore characters like Arthur and Merlin became perfect heroes and Morgana was reduced to a one-dimensional villain.

Morgana is the half-sister of Arthur and last high priestess of the Old Religion. She is a powerful sorceress, who tries to capture the throne of Camelot. Let's summarize: she is the epitome of the evil witch and the ultimate villain.

Why is she so evil? Is she truly totally evil? In many ways Morgana is the most interesting, because conflicting character in the entire show. No one else undergoes such a massive transformation and shows so many facets of his/her personality, even in a single episode.

The inconsistency of Morgana is already indicated in the first episode. One scene showed a sad and shy girl, who turned away during the execution of Thomas Collins, while the rest of Camelot celebrated the `justice´ of king Uther. Another scene presented a strong and intelligent woman at whose sight every man forgets his wife. This is quite typical for the episodes of the first seasons. We have the brave, proud and intelligent woman, who questions the king in public, beats men in sword fighting etc. BUT ALSO a scared and lonely girl. In some moments she behaves like the lady of court and is fully aware how to use this position for her own advantage. But just a few minutes later she shares an almost sisterly relation with her servant – the complete contrast to his `royal pratness´ (Arthur in the first seasons).

Another important point where she differs from other characters is Morgana's ability to resist Camelot's `magic-is-evil´ brainwashing, although she was just a little girl when she came to Camelot? What kind of person is Morgana actually? That is the question I want to discuss in this chapter. Well I believe that the imagination of a person with one personality is wrong. It is rather fitting to imagine her as a person with many different characteristics. A crucial point of Morgana´s personality are her powers as a seer, which affects her since childhood. The best way to imagine this is shown in the episode `The Crystal Cave´ (S03 E05), where Merlin gets vision for just a few seconds. Wow what a sight! He went down immediately. Now imagine this uncontrollable and continuous effect on a little girl, who had no idea what happened to her. The impact is described quite well in the fic `The Stranger´: `…seers do not just see visions. They feel it, they literally live through it…´. (Thanks to gerrard01!) This is probably the reason why Morgana, in contrast to the other high-born snobs, does not care about edicts, rules and regulations. She is always doing what she believes to be right. In her own words: `Sometimes you've got to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences.´

I guess this is the only way to understand Morgana, her acting and thinking. She is no person, who studies the pros and cons carefully. She is an emotionally driven person, who acts rather on instincts than on logic.

Morgana undergoes several twists and turns, even in the early seasons (e.g. `To kill the king´ (S01 E12)). It's always depending on her emotional state:

\- outrage about Uther, who imprisoned Gwen's father

\- pity and worry for Gwen

\- anger and hatred for Uther, when he kills Gwen's father and imprisons her

\- furious with Tauren, who is partially responsible for the death of Gwen's father

\- thirst for revenge against Uther - loss and pain at Gorlois's grave

\- bond with Uther, when he talks about Gorlois

That is an early episode, where she doesn't even know about her magic. Now compare this emotional up and down with Gaius, Arthur or Merlin. I have already done this in a previous chapter of this review. They might feel pity for Gwen, but their `logical´ thinking is either it is Uther's duty to act this way (Arthur) or that a victim is acceptable as long as Arthur is fine (Merlin, Gaius). Such weighting of interests is unthinkable for the younger Morgana.

It is this emotionality and passion – this extreme humanity – that makes it possible for Morgana to resist Camelot's anti-magic madness. She is actually willing to help magic people. This is the difference to Merlin and Gaius (who know the full truth about the war). In this way she would have been a better queen. Okay it's not hard to be better than Uther, but she would have been better than Arthur as well.

Well we have a psychically disturbed and extremely passionate person. What could Morgana do about this? She was aware of her emotional instabilities. Her idea sounds plausible: Ask your doctor or pharmacist. Yep, cure it by magic-suppressing drugs for years and with constantly increasing doses. Well done Gaius! I might not have any knowledge about psychology, antidepressants and all this stuff, but there must be some side-effects. You might respect Gaius's wish to protect himself, but this treatment is not in Morgana's interest. It's just too stupid that she has no knowledge what her physician of trust is doing to her. But he is definitely sorry when she shows him her gratitude in the `The Secret Sharer´ (S04 E07).

However, Gaius's treatment did work perfectly. Our psychically disturbed and passionate woman is a druggie now. She starts to realize that she has magic – a death sentence. Moreover, she learns that she has been betrayed by the person she trusted since childhood. What to do in such desperate situation? Sure, Morgana runs to Merlin of all people. Just to remember he is the servant of the man who led the attacks against the druid camp, where she hoped to find help and maybe a new home. Is Morgana flipping a coin, when she makes such decisions? I mean okay it was quite improbable for Merlin to run to Uther, but what about Arthur? Morgana knows Arthur much longer than Merlin. She knows how much Arthur is tied to daddy's apron strings, especially when it comes to magic. Such decisions can cost someone's head.

This all-or-nothing mentality is quite typical for Morgana. Here are 3 examples:

\- Alvarr made goo-goo eyes at her and she risked her life and (reluctantly) approved the death of some knights and Arthur.

\- She wore the enchanted bracelet of Morgause, although she didn't really know her, let alone something about the spell on the bracelet.

\- She cared for Mordred like a mother for her son, although he betrayed her and almost killed her twice.

This thinking and acting is the reason why the younger Morgana would have been a better queen than Uther and Arthur, but not a good queen. It might be unfair, but a queen who is not able to think clearly in stressful and emotional situations, is a risk for both the kingdom and its people. That is the problem wit Morgana's emotions on the one side and thinking clearly on the other side is a contradiction in terms. She always runs her head against a wall.

It is this part of her character that becomes more and more obvious while her magical powers grow. Morgana starts to retire from her former life and relations with Arthur, Gwen and Gaius (for obvious reasons). It is understandable that she has problems to see Arthur as `a better man than his father´, especially since the massacre and constant repression of her people. (`Her people´ is another term that shows Morgana's emotional-driven thinking. She had just met a druid camp for about a day, but is already convinced to know the entire magical community.) The missing contact with her friends is related to a loose of stability and balance in Morgana's life. The only person she trusts without any doubt is Merlin. STUPID CHOICE! Morgana might have several strengths, but she is terrible when it comes to knowledge of human nature.

It is quite characteristic for her to clutch every straw that could make life easier. According to this she trusts a lot of people without any doubt. But some of these people have other priorities. One example is Merlin. He might be her friend (at the beginning), but everyone is an acceptable scarify when it comes to Arthur. Another example is Morgause, who cares for her sister but uses her as a tool in her revenge as well.

A widely used phrase is: `Morgana chooses her own way.´ It might be true. But what choices did she actually have? Let's have a look on her possibilities:

  1. Run away and hide: This is what almost every magic people did. She tried it and we all know the bloody outcome.
  2. Do nothing and disguise: This is what Gaius and Merlin do all of the time. She tried it for some time. But this could not work for her. Just look at the episode `The Witchfinder´ (S02 E07).
  3. Fight against Camelot for freedom and peace for magic people.



What would you do? Please don't use another phrase: `…Morgana could have gone to Arthur. He would have freed magic… blah, blah, blah…´. If anyone believes this please watch `The Nightmare Begins´ (S02 E03) and put yourself in Morgana's position. She has experienced much more of Arthur's treatment and attacks against magic (before the beginning of the show) than Merlin.

To be honest I am glad, that she did not try to follow the second way. Morgana is not like Gaius and Merlin, who are willing to accept death and suffer of people for an unclear hope that Arthur might be better at some unknown point of time.

I believe she made the final decision to fight after Morgause told her the true reasons for the war and that Arthur knows about it (chapter 6 – Morgause of this fic).

 

However, Morgana's extreme humanity, all the uncontrolled emotions and passion, becomes more and more obsessive. At some point between season 2 and 3 she starts to shut down her common sense bit by bit. She is not stupid, quite the contrary. But she is no longer able to separate between emotions and logical thinking. She swings between one extreme and another. If there is one thing predictable about Morgana than that she is unpredictable. This is also visible in her infamous smirking. Honestly what a spy behaves that obvious. It is a wonder that only a few people suspected her.

The more she loses, especially her sister, the extremer becomes her behavior and thinking. Morgana's plans to conquer Camelot are not really elaborated. It is more or less copy-and-paste of Morgause's plans. Just think about the several spies within Camelot or the constant seeking for a huge army. People say the definition of insanity is to repeat the same thing over and over again but to expect different outcomes. In that case Morgana would a classic example.

In season 5 it goes down dramatically. A good indication for Morgana's mental stability are her confrontations with Arthur at the end of season 4 (`The Sword of the Stone´ (S04 E13)) and at the beginning of season 5 (`Arthur's Bane´ (S05 E02)).

In season 4 she is not able to hide her inner strife and feelings for Arthur. It was one of the most emotional moments in the entire show. It should be noted that Morgana tried to attack only after Arthur blames Uther for everything and denies his own role in Camelot's war against magic. But after 3 years in Sarrum's pit she has changed. There is this scary shining in her eyes almost all of the time. She says it herself: `…Uther taught me well…´. Just a few years before she would have killed everyone, who had the nerve to compare her with Uther. The Morgana of the 5. seasons had completely lost sight of her original aims. I don't want to know what the Sarrum had done to her, but I am pretty sure she believed that Arthur was somehow involved in it. Well it is not totally wrong.

Nevertheless, Morgana showed even more facets of her extreme humanity. It is remarkable how quickly she switched between pure madness, motherly feelings and melancholy. An example for the increasing instability of her mind is the attempt to bring Gwen to her side. Of course the main aim was to use her as spy and puppet. But I believe the dinner in `The Dark Tower´ (S05 E06) indicated that she was also looking for human company. Granted it was a very desperate and crazy attempt. However the love for Aithusa and Mordred are somehow her last connections to reality. Together with her baby dragon and/or Mordred she reminds me of the younger Morgana, but just a few minutes later she can be the evil witch. This is more than a `simple´ split personality. It is more correct to say that there are several personalities within Morgana, who are fighting against each other. But when Mordred dies it is finally over.

Back to the main question: `Did Morgana made her own choices?´ She did definitely choose to do what she believes to be right and she did it in Morgana-style: ALL-OR-NOTHING! You have nothing to lose if life, destiny or whatever it's called takes everything away from you. Therefore, I like to say that people are a mix of own choices and the people and conditions around us.

And what is the legacy of Morgana? Is she just an evil witch and her death increases Camelot's glory? People, who like simple good-and-evil stories, would say YES. But even those stories say that the ban against magic is lifted after her death. Did she force Arthur and Camelot to face the truth about magic? Was it Morgana, who helped to free magic – just in her extreme ways? You could say she achieved her goal at the end. Strange?! It reminds me of the first seasons, where Morgana was Arthur's moral compass. What would it be like if the siblings would have worked together?

 

**PS:** Did I keep my promise to treat Morgana like everyone else? It's still visible that I like her, isn't it? However I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	11. Merlin the dragonlord – why would Balinor turn over in his grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys,  
> are you ready for the main character of the show? Yeah! It's time for Merlin. But here is the surprise. This is going to be Merlin - Part 1.

Merlin's thinking during the show is always driven by destiny, prophecies, duties, etc. In his believing his destiny as Emrys is more important than anything else. There might be reasons to question this. But there is one destiny, which is often underestimated or even forgotten. Merlin is a dragonlord – THE LAST DRAGONLORD. I want to discuss his way to handle the related duties and responsibilities in this chapter.

Merlin's connection with dragons was revealed in the first season, long before he learns about his identity as dragonlord at the end of season 2. At the beginning Kilgharrah tells our hero many things about destiny, great prophecies … Even more he says that Merlin of all people is destined to bring peace, unite Albion etc. Wow what a shock for a boy, who came from a little village just a few hours before.

The crucial question is how does Merlin handle all this? Let's put us in his position and follow his way. We come from the country into the big powerful city of Camelot and some strange voice starts to talk in our head. Well I would say it's highly probable that we have lost our mind. But no it's even more shocking, there is a big scaring dragon under Camelot and he tells us that we are destined to save the world, bring peace, free magic and so on and so on. But hey no problem we are not alone in this. We will do this with the spoiled, arrogant prince, whose father started the entire war and magic hunting thing. This is quite idiotic to believe this. Honestly who of you would bet money on Arthur of all people?

It's quite heavy, isn't it? I personally would have doubts about this. And Merlin is he really thinking about these cryptic ramblings of this creepy dragon? Are there at least some tiny doubts? No not at all. Is he brave, self-confident, naive or arrogant? This is a question everyone needs to find an answer for themselves. But it's a fact that such behavior leaves room for questions. I think it is fair to say that a little bit more modesty and rational thinking would fit Merlin quite well.

Granted, Merlin refuses to follow every `advice´ of the dragon - at least at the beginning of the show. But he did never doubt the main statement of him being destined to be something more important or better. Moreover, the few moments were he questions the superior wisdoms of Kilgharrah are very strange. One of my favorite examples is the episode `To Kill the King´ (S01 E12), where the dragon advices him to let Uther die. I do not completely agree with the dragon. But what is about helping Morgana to free Gwen's father? Wouldn't this have avoided the entire killing thing? But hey who am I to question our hero? Wait! Do I really question the ultimate Emrys or do I question the all-knowing dragon? Prophecies are so complicated. It's a wonder that Merlin can actually separate between him making his own decisions and him following the advices of the dragon. Can he?

However, the rare moments, where Merlin questions the dragon didn't last for long. Just compare the Merlin at the beginning of season 1 and the Merlin of season 5. It's really hard, isn't it? You could almost assume to see two different persons.

But back to the topic, we are discussing Merlin the dragonlord (Merlin/Emrys comes next week). Merlin has abandoned every doubt in his role as savior and Kilgharrah's wisdom at least since season 2. His unconditional believing in destiny makes him more or less the puppet of the dragon. But the episode `The Witch's Quickening´ (S02 E11) has the potential to change everything. Merlin takes a look into the Crystal of Neahtid and sees a future, where the nice and honorable dragon burns down Camelot. He slumps down totally shocked. But just one episode later he frees the same dragon.

Does anyone understand this? Please help me to see some brain in Merlin's head! There are two prophecies of potential futures. The first one is an obscure mumbling of a dragon without any kind of prove. The second prophecy bases on something that Merlin has actually seen with his own eyes. I just don't get it. Merlin was fully aware of Kilgharrah's hate for Camelot (for good reasons), he knew what will happen. What on earth was he thinking? This action is either completely gaga or pure gambling. But it gets even better after our trustful dragon friend has transformed Camelot into a nice campfire. Kilgharrah tries to kill Arthur, `the Once and Future King´. It was only luck that Merlin was able to stop the dragon by his newly learned powers as dragonlord. At least now some warning bells should ring in Merlin's head.

The crucial question is what did our hero learn from this? Has Merlin changed his opinion about the wisdoms, promises and advices of Kilgharrah?

Okay he did not question his former actions that based on the dragon's advice. But he is no longer following the dragon unconditionally, isn't he? NO! Merlin is still acting as if nothing has happened. He is always running to Kilgharrah, if there is any problem.

Here is another crucial question about Merlin's qualification (or should I call it destiny?) as dragonlord: What did Merlin learn from his father about the duties of a dragonlord?

We might not know a lot about Balinor. But we know that he was used by Uther to capture the last dragon (Kilgharrah). We do also know that Balinor tried to protect the dragons and was hunted by Uther because of this. I repeat this for clarity. HE TRIED TO PROTECT THE DRAGONS!!!

Here is my attempt of a list of dragonlord duties (I believe Balinor would agree):

  1. Protect and care for the dragons.
  2. Don't use the dragons as weapons or tools. In other words: dragons are no circus lions, which jump through burning rings.
  3. Don't allow the dragons to manipulate you.



And what is Merlin doing? Does he follow the advices and duties of his own father? Is he actually thinking about what Gaius told him about his father and the other dragonlords?

Well, the point about don't use dragons as weapons is not Merlin's thing. Just look at the episode `The Sword of the Stone´ (S04 E13), where he used Kilgharrah as flamethrower to burn down an entire army. He is also using the dragon all the time if there is any magical problem. Just too stupid that most of these problems are caused by Merlin himself. A good example for this is when he pushes Morgana down the stairs, because of her supposed attempt to kill Uther (`The Crystal Cave´ (S03 E05)). Just another of these prophecies that Merlin follows blindly. I could say Merlin should have helped both Morgana and Arthur with the magic topic or he should have doubted the vision instead of acting precipitately. But it wouldn't change anything. It is a fact that Merlin orders Kilgharrah to repair his self-fabricated mess. Just for completeness here are some consequences of Merlin's action in this specific episode: Morgana learns about her true heritage; she loses her self-control once again and attacks Uther; she and Morgause become obsessed by the throne…

Intermediate result: Merlin uses dragons for his own ends and Merlin allows dragons to use him to their own ends. That makes two of three violations against the rules of his father. STOP! Did we just agree that Merlin used his powers - a kind of magic - for his own ends?! Strange, I think there are a lot of moments in the show (and even more in various fics) where Merlin blames others (usually Morgana) for doing this. Strange! However, it brings us to the most important duty of a dragonlord `protect and care for the dragons´. This is obviously most important in case of dragon babies – appearance Aithusa. I dare to say that every viewer was happy when Aithusa was born – so cute – and her name "Light of the Sun" that had to be a good sign.

Therefore, it was a huge shock to see the poor creature at the beginning of season 5. I say it directly and without further delay. I wanted to SLAP that IDIOT, when I saw Morgana and Aithusa suffering in the pit. He hatched her, he named her – Merlin is more than just her dragonlord he is her father. What a father would let his baby down (not to mention his destiny)?

What could be so important that he had no time for 3 years? It was definitely not stopping Morgana from attacking Camelot. Well two things could be more important than to look for Aithusa. Merlin was either very busy with polishing Arthur's armor (George must have a huge influence on Merlin) or he was in the pub with Gwaine. Which of these things was more important than a dragon that is meant to be a hope for Albion? Some fics say that Kilgharrah should have looked for Aithusa during this time. Sorry guys, this excuse does not count at all, especially considering Kilgharrah's personality. Just imagine Aithusa would have become such a devious lizard. In summary, nobody can tell me that Merlin had no time to look for her between season 4 and 5.

Phew, calm down! Sorry that I talked myself into such a rage. Aithusa is one of my favorite characters in the show.

Let's go back to the topic about protecting and caring for dragons. Merlin knows that the dragon baby is hurt, crippled and suffering (3 years is still babyhood, considering a lifetime of more than 1000 years). What will Merlin do with this knowledge? He is the almighty Emrys. He must know a healing spell. He could also ask Kilgharrah for help. NO! For the last time, no! Merlin does nothing. He is not even trying to help Aithusa. Merlin is only commanding her with his dragonlord powers at every encounter. After all it's easier to blame Morgana for Aithusa's state and so he declares Aithusa the enemy instead of his baby and duty.

I do admit that I had my issues with Merlin at least since the end of season 2. But Aithusa´s suffering was the incidence when he had lost all credit with me. A few episodes later (`The Hollow Queen´ (S05 E08)) we learned the true extend of Aithusa's suffering from Sarrum himself and it was just sad.

It might be no problem for Merlin to blame Morgana for everything, but the ultimate villain showed 100-times more heart than the perfect hero. Morgana was a true mother.

Maybe it's a long shot, but I dare to say that Balinor would turn over in his grave, if he knew about his son's understanding of being a dragonlord. No matter how you look at it, Merlin the dragonlord failed in almost every way possible. We can speculate about the reasons. First of all he was an easy prey for Kilgharrah and Gaius. The naive young boy from Ealdor was no match to this team of a vengeful and manipulative dragon on the one side and Uther's loyal lapdog on the other side. Therefore, it's fair to say that Merlin was a tool, who blindly adopted the beliefs of his `mentors´. Sure he did not really try to think independently and make his own opinion. But that is a point where he is in good company with Gwen, Arthur, Morgana, etc. All of them passed a point where they stopped thinking.

Nevertheless, I cannot bring myself to find any excuse for his behavior concerning Aithusa. That was his own decision and he alone is responsible for this.

 

 

**NEXT WEEK MERLIN AS EMRYS**


	12. Merlin as Emrys – how I messed my destiny up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys,  
> this is going to be Merlin Part 2. Now we are truly going for Emrys.

To make this chapter more exciting and more funny we will have a look into Merlin’s brain. But how can we do this? Well I made a big catch and stole Merlin’s diary. I can almost see the question marks in your faces: “WHAT A DIARY?!” Yes, diary. Even the great Emrys needs a hobby, between mucking out the stable and protecting Arthur? He did also need someone to talk to. This could be the only way to understand Merlin’s motivations and thinking.

Just to remember the basic of the prophecy: Merlin will help Arthur to make peace, bring magic back and unite Albion. Take your marks, get set, go! Let's save the world.

**Season 1:**

Dear diary, (`The Mark of Nimueh´ (S01 E03)):

I just start to understand the true extend of Camelot's war against magic. Ealdor was nothing compared to this big city. I cannot risk being seen using magic. I would lose my head very quickly. Remember it will be much harder to fulfill our destiny as a dead man. But does this really mean I have to keep silent when innocent people are murdered all the time because of being born with magic. Uncle Gaius says: “Yes, under all circumstances!” But I’m better than that. At least I can try to do something, like healing Gwen's father with magic.

Dear diary, (`To Kill the King´ (S01 E12)):

Thank goodness! The situation is not as worse as I had expected. There are people, who resist Camelot's `magic-is-evil´-mantra. Even more one of these persons is Morgana, a seer and good friend. There is just a tiny problem. Morgana is actually willing to help magic people without thinking about her own safety. She tried to free Gwen's father when he was imprisoned because of corporation with a sorcerer. Moreover, she became very angry when he was killed and she was imprisoned. This is a no-go! It would attract too much attention. Therefore, I had to make a decision. I saved Uther. It might seem strange, but it was the only way. Morgana can go and jump in the lake!

Dear diary, (`The Labyrinth of Gedref´ (S01 E11)):

His `royal pratness´ (you know I talk about Arthur) agrees with his father almost all of the time. He told me that sorcery is treason and must be punished by death once again. But from time to time there is a hint of something different. Today he killed a unicorn and tried to kill a druid. But he did the right thing after I pushed him a few times.

Dear diary, (`Le Morte d'Arthur´ (S01 E13)):

I did learn that there are sorcerers, who hate Uther and want him dead. An example is the sorceress Nimueh, who attacked Camelot. It is quite understandable considering Uther's crimes against magic. That brings me to an important question: “Is the enemy of my enemy my friend?” In other words, is it possible that some of these sorcerers can help me to end the war? But no she was evil. I freaked out at the end, when Gaius was at risk and killed Nimueh in cold blood. The power was somehow scaring but also overwhelming.

**Season 2:**

Dear diary,

I have adopted Gaius's moral concept of good and evil: good sorcerers (e.g. the druids) are killed by Camelot's soldiers without any resistance. But all the others, who fight for their freedom and survival, are evil and must be destroyed for the benefit of Camelot. Another person would ask: “Who can actually survive under these conditions?” But I know that destiny will fix everything.

Dear diary, (`The Nightmare Begins´ (S02 E03)):

Things have become more complicated when Morgana found out about her magic. I avoided her until lately, but she begged me for help. I could regain a powerful friend and ally, but Gaius and the dragon told me that she is destined to be evil. Do you have any ideas what to do? No? Me too. Okay I did a little bit of everything. It is so hard to choose one side. I send Morgana to the druids. They will help her and I can avoid any further interference. Damn! I did not really think about it. Arthur and an army were on a mission to save the kings ward. It's just too stupid that my campfire showed them the way to the druids. What could I do to stop them? I could have created a magical barrier, delay the time, create an illusion, etc? It is really hard to have all the powers of the almighty Emrys, isn't it? A fog is good enough. I was not my fault that most of the druids were slaughtered. It was important that nobody has seen me. But it is still strange to think about it in the aftermath. Is Arthur really destined to bring peace and free magic? He didn't look like a hero, did he? But hey Morgana trusts me completely. I could use the chance and tell her about my magic. She would not run to Uther. But no! The dragon and Gaius will be right. I trust them. It is destiny after all. I cannot fail. It has been foretold for centuries.

Dear diary, (`The Witchfinder´ (S02 E07)):

I played a little bit with my magic. What could have happened? Hard luck! Someone has seen me and Uther sent for a witchfinder. This guy was focused on Morgana and Gaius. But hey calm down! I fixed everything. I actually start to believe in this Emrys prophecy.

Dear diary, (`The Sins of the Father´ (S02 E08)):

Hallelujah! It has happened. This is the chance to fulfill our destiny. A blonde sorceress, named Morgause, appeared today and beat Arthur in a fair combat. Moreover she spared him twice. Arthur respects her, although she is a sorceress. But it's getting even better. She told Arthur the truth about his birth and the war against magic. Uther, this swine, used the death of his wife as justification for the war, although it is his fault. Arthur, the beloved crown prince of Camelot, is touched by magic. The people would welcome magic with open arms and Arthur would end the war. STOP! I told him that Morgause was lying? Did I actually extend Uther's regime of terror and tyranny for an indefinite time? Did I make Arthur hate magic even more? Did I approve death and suffer of hundreds of sorcerers and druids? Ahem, yes I did. But why? Did I try to protect Gaius, who made the deal with Nimueh or did I think about the prophecy? It is written that Emrys is destined to help Arthur and not a blond bitch that comes along. I'm Emrys. It is my job to help Arthur. The only thing that matters is that Arthur is fine. Okay, he was never at risk. But he would have killed his father, wouldn't he. I could have convinced him to imprison Uther. The dungeons are empty after all, because execution is the only punishment in Camelot. But no I did the right thing. Don't think about it. Nevertheless it was still a strange feeling when Uther thanked me for saving him. He started the war against magic to protect a lie and I extended it to protect the same lie. It's really complicated to be destined. How shall I handle all these responsibilities and considerations?

Dear diary, (`The Fires of Idirsholas´ (S02 E12)):

Phew, what a day! Morgause and Morgana attacked Camelot with a sleeping spell. Okay yes I saved the day once again, but it doesn't feel good. However, it doesn't change anything to ponder about it. It was all Morgana's fault and therefore she had to die. I had no choice, except to poison her and to use her life as bargain tool. Morgana made her choice. She chose to be evil or did she not? She did not really act as if she knows what's going on. She was really scared. Okay, yes I could have talked to her. I could have asked her about Morgause or the spell. Nonsense! The dragon was right. She is evil. Every hero needs an enemy and now I know my enemy. It's time to keep a promise and free the dragon.

Dear diary, (`The Last dragonlord´ (S02 E13)):

A lot of people have died in the last days. My father was one of them. People are still busy burying the burned… Is this my destiny? I guess this is what people call for the `greater good´ At some point Arthur will make peace… until then sacrifices…

**Season 3:**

Dear diary, (`The Tears of Uther Pendragon´ (S03 E01 & E02)):

Morgana has returned and our fears came true. She is completely obsessed by killing Uther. It was a very emotional confrontation. Her hatred for Uther is so overwhelming that she puts him on a level with Camelot. I tried to talk to her. I have told her: “…I can find another way…”, but she don't want to listen. Okay, yes I didn't talk to her when I sacrificed her to save Camelot, but that was a different situation. There was no other way at this time, wasn't it? However, Arthur is not ready to be king and that means things have to stay as they are.

Dear diary, (`The Crystal Cave´ (S03 E05)):

Wow, Morgana is Uther's daughter. Okay yes, she didn't try to kill Uther when I pushed her down the stairs. Why didn't I have seen this in the crystals? Why did I heal her? Did I cause all this? Prophecies are so complicated. However, the only thing that matters is that Arthur is fine. I cannot waste my time with thinking about other stuff.

Dear diary, (`The Sorcerer's Shadow´ (S03 E11)):

There was a young sorcerer, named Gili, today. He tried to beat Uther by magic and hope to gain respect this way. But I have stopped him just in time. I knew almost nothing about him. However, I told him about my magic. But it is okay, I did the same for Freya when I knew her for a few hours (`The Lady of the Lake´ (S02 E09)). I would have done the same for Morgana, especially considering that she trusted me more than anyone else. But she was destined to be evil. Therefore it was not my fault that I could not talk to her.

Dear diary, (`The Coming of Arthur´ (S03 E12 & E13)):

The battle is over. We reclaimed Camelot and more important Arthur proved that he is a better king than his father by respecting his knights at the Round Table. But one thing could cause great anxiety: Morgana's magic is strong. Okay, yes she had no control and no plan what she was doing when she laid the throne room in ashes. Her emotions are very powerful and a massive weapon. She will be a big danger, when Morgause is actually dead.

**Season 4:**

Dear diary,

Morgana's hatred for Camelot and Arthur has increased enormously since the death of her sister. There is only one thing that matters is to protect Arthur.

Dear diary, (`The Wicked Day´ (S04 E02)):

Long live the king! Arthur became king when Morgana get her revenge on Uther. I have tried to heal him, but failed because of Morgana. But one thing was a little strange. Arthur asked me for magical help, although magic is punishable by death. It would be quite impolitic that the king is using magic for his own advantage. Therefore, it had to be a secret, otherwise it could cause some unwanted questions. However, Arthur is king and I could or should use this opportunity to tell him the truth about his birth and the war against magic. I mean the idea of the lie was to protect him from doing something that he might regret. Many people have paid a high price because of this. Arthur would surely believe us if we would tell him the truth. Gaius can prove it. That would give Arthur the possibility to fulfill his destiny and free magic. By the way, I just realize the changes in my recent talks with Gaius and Kilgharrah about destiny? There was not one word about freeing magic, bringing peace, etc. in a long time. It was all about protecting Arthur. Who knows?

Dear diary, (`A Servant of Two Masters´ (S04E06)):

Morgana tried to control me with a Fomorroh and sent me to kill Arthur. But I bet her. But she didn't behave like I had expected. She did not act like an evil witch. She was almost…human. She healed me, she talked to me and she feared me more than anything else. Can you understand what she meant, when she said: “Don't think I don't understand loyalty just because I have no one left to be loyal too.” or “…Magic has no place in Camelot, it never will. Not until I take the throne…”. I guess she really believes this. That brings me to an important question: “Why did I not kill her, when I had the chance to do so?” Forget it! The only thing that I have to know is that Morgana is evil.

Dear diary, (`A Herald of the New Age´ (S04 E10)):

Today Arthur proved that he has the potential to become the prophesied king. He was confronted with his past and apologized to the spirit of a druid boy, who was slaughtered during the war. Arthur said that he regrets his actions, but he was a victim of Uther's brainwashing. Therefore it was not his fault. Arthur is a good king. I know this for sure, because of Kilgharrah and Gaius. Prophecies are always right and cannot be misinterpreted. But it was still shocking to learn these things about Arthur's past. What else did he do before I became his servant and protector? But that was in the past and I have helped him to become a better person and king. Moreover, he vowed that sorcerers will life in peace from now on. I'll bet you anything that he is already rewriting the laws. The ban against magic will be lifted tomorrow. Okay maybe next week? Something like this needs time after all.

Dear diary, (`The Sword of the Stone´ (S04 E12 & E13)):

We reclaimed Camelot once again. Agravaine and his army are gone. Just 2 years ago I would have tried to stop them by nonlethal magic, like a fog. But this Merlin belongs to the past. Emrys has eliminated this threat forever.

**Season 5:**

Dear diary,

There was peace for three long years. I didn't hear anything from Morgana or any other sorcerer, who tried to attack Camelot. Life was good as Arthur's friend. Okay, yes there is no progress about freeing magic, but this is not important at the moment. Mordred is back. I know he will unite with Morgana. Now it's up to me to protect Arthur. I'm the great, almighty and all-knowing Emrys and will eliminate all enemies.

Dear diary, (`Arthur´s Bane´ (S05 E01 & E02)):

Arthur knighted Mordred, because he stabbed Morgana. But I know this is just a trick of Mordred. I cannot trust him. Dear diary, (`The Disir´ (S05 E05)) Arthur has asked me about magic. He actually said: “Sorcery will reign once more in Camelot. Is that what you want? Perhaps my father was wrong, perhaps the old ways aren't as evil as I thought. What should I do?” I know there is only one answer and therefore my response was absolutely clear: “There can't be a place for magic in Camelot.” I know this was one of these situations I have been waiting for, but I have learned from the past. The only thing that matters right now is Arthur's life. There will be enough time to think about other things when Morgana, Mordred and all the other villains that threat Arthur and Camelot are eliminated. That will be the time to achieve freedom and justice for the remaining druids and sorcerers. But before this I have to be Arthur's magical guardian. That is my destiny.

Dear diary, (`With All My Heart´ (S05 E09)):

Once again Arthur used magic. It was to heal Gwen from Morgana's enchantment. What would happen if the people would know about these secret misusing of magic? Once again he promised to reconsider his opinion about magic. I'm sure he will keep his promise this time. But I did also fail today. I tried to leave Mordred unprotected so that Morgana could finish him. But he survived.

Dear diary, (`The Drawing of the Dark´ (S05 E11)):

Mordred has finally showed his traitorous face after the execution of his girlfriend. These damned magic fanatics will never see Arthur as the perfect king. However, it gives me the possibility to fight against Mordred openly.

Dear diary, (`The Diamond of the Day´ (S05 E12 & E13)):

Arthur is dead, although I tried my best to protect him. I killed Morgana and all the other evil villains, who attacked Camelot because of this stupid war. The Pendragons are dead, Uther, Morgana and Arthur. Do I feel guilty in some ways? Why is Kilgharrah still talking about prophecies, destiny and things like that?

**Summary:**

What do you think? Do we understand what's going on in the head of our hero? Well I believe it is amazing to see the similarities between the ultimate hero (Merlin) and his nemesis (Morgana). Both had the same aim at the beginning. The only difference was their way to achieve this aim. Both were manipulated by persons around them and were corrupted by their powers. At the end freeing magic or helping people did not matter at all, because of their focusing on protecting Arthur (Merlin) and taking revenge (Morgana). You could say: “The end justifies the means.” How did they say: „I grew up.“

My main issue with Merlin is not about becoming obsessed or not helping Morgana. Of course, both are wrongs, but are results of the manipulation by Kilgharrah and Gaius. I blame Merlin for reinterpreting his alleged destiny. Nobody forbid him to talk to Arthur about magic. Nobody told him to waste all the possibilities to free magic and to help people. It was Merlin´s own choice to be a magical weapon instead of a friend and advisor as it was (supposedly) prophesied. There was a point in Merlin´s life, where he actually started to see himself as something more than a person with weaknesses and wrongs. He became the almighty and all-knowing Emrys – at least in his imagination. There is one statement in `The Tears of Uther Pendragon´ (S03 E02), which describes this very well. Merlin says: “We can find another way.” I do totally agree with that. There were other ways to free magic. But why did he never think this way about his own actions (e.g. poisoning Morgana, lying about Arthur´s birth). It is like Merlin wants to say: “I did not have another choice; I did always do the one and only thing.” The question is: “Did he really look for other ways?” I will leave it to you to make your own opinion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the longest and last chapter of this fic. I want to thank everyone, who read at least one chapter. Of course my greatest gratitude belongs to those who followed and reviewed. I started writing because I was very annoyed by the simplified Good-and-Evil stories. Therefore I wanted to write just a few chapters about the `Big Four´ (Gwen, Arthur, Morgana and Merlin). But I realized that every character of the show is worth to discuss, because everyone has his/her `gaga-moments´ (especially in season 5).  
> I had great fun to discuss the mischiefs and contradictions in the actions and thinking of the characters. It is my conclusion that the heroes and villains are just people. Okay most of them are really naive, arrogant, obsessed, stupid,…. people. But that makes it so interesting and funny. I guess the best way to handle the entire story is to make a clear separation between the show and the legend. If you do so you will find there is every reason to ask questions. But the most important thing is: You could and should laugh about it!


	13. Sequel???

Hello everybody,

 

this is no real chapter, but still very important. Now, it's your turn. You must decide if I shall publish a sequel.

The title would be `Merlin a friendship & enemyship review´. It would be about various relationships. Here are some examples:

\- lovebirds: (Gwen and the men) Oops, why is it not Gwen and Arthur?!

\- bros: (Merlin and Gwaine)

\- family therapy (the pendragons) - two chapters

\- lovebirds/arch enemies: (Morgana and Merlin)

\- blind hate (Morgana and Uther)

\- very strange relationships (Mama Morgana and her babies)

and much much more

You know my stile of writing after the first 12 chapters and I know that not everyone like it. Actually, nobody likes it when his/her heroes are illustrated as idiots.

Therefore, this is your choice. You must decide if you are interested in reading another 17 chapter full of dripping satire and reall nasty comments.

 

I wait for your comments.


End file.
